


Night Terrors

by Meowushi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Death, Kuroh Yatogami - Freeform, Kuroh needs help okay, Kuroh's Past, Nightmares, Pain, Past Character Death, Yatogami Kuroh - Freeform, give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowushi/pseuds/Meowushi
Summary: Kuroh still has trouble with coming to terms with his past.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I like making him suffer okay--
> 
> Sorry if this is really bad. ;w; I tried my best.

The sickening sound of flesh twisting with metal.

The nauseousating smell of burnt skin.

The metallic taste of blood.

Pain sweeping his body.

It's dark. 

He knows what just happened. It's the same thing almost every night. The things that haunt him, and just won't let go. 

No.

That's not it.

It's that he can't let go. 

He doesn't know how to let go. 

Maybe he should learn, then no one would get hurt. If he just didn't get so attached--

Light suddenly engulfs the area, and he's in another place. It's pure white, that extends on for what seems like an eternity. A single man is walking towards him, his strides slow, and a neutral look on his face. “Kuroh.”

Ichigen Miwa. It's him. 

“Ichigen-Sama?”

“Why did I ever take you in?” A scowl replaces his deadpan expression. Silence stretches throughout the area, and it's deafening.

Kuroh swallows. “I don't know.”

“I should've let you die. You cause more trouble than your worth.” The words are like daggers, cutting through his heart.

“I know.” His voice wavers slightly.

“Then why don't you just drop dead?” Another man joins in. He can't see his face though. His face is just blank.

“I… don't know.” Kuroh simply whispers.

“You never know anything!” Shiro walks up next to Kuroh. “You killed me. You let me die. Lucky I was able to come back at the time. Probably going to kill me again.” Disgust is plastered on his face.

At this point, tears are streaming down his face. “I'm sorry.” 

Neko hops up by Shiro. She turns to speak to the albino. “I don't like him, it's like everyone he touches dies.”

“Because he's an angel of death.” Ichigen glares.

Suddenly the room darkens, and everyone starts laughing at him. The laughs get more and more distorted, and so do their bodies. They become hideous and mangled. “Look at what you did to us!” Shiro yells as they all disappear into the ground.

Kuroh jolts awake, in a sweat. He wipes his face, and notices tears. He takes a few shaky breaths and looks at the time. 

4:30.

He gets up, throws water on his face, and starts his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Egg


End file.
